pernfandomcom-20200213-history
G'dened
G'dened was an Oldtimer who came forward with his Weyr. He eventually rose to become Weyrleader of Ista Weyr. His dragon is bronze Barnath. Biography Early Life G'dened was born during the Eighth Pass as the son of D'ram. He would impress bronze Barnath at an unknown point in time. He went forward in time with his father and the rest of Ista Weyr to the Ninth Pass, and was one of the younger Oldtimers that was able to adapt to the changes brought by their leap in time. G'dened would serve as a Wingsecond at Ista Weyr. G'dened's Baranth would fly Caylith, one of Ista Weyr's junior queens, producing a large clutch. When D'ram's Weyrwoman Fanna, began dying of a wasting illness, G'dened began leading falls on Baranth. D'ram decided he would not have the heart to continue as Weyrleader after Fanna's death, and would come to a hatching at Benden Weyr to tell the others that he was stepping down as Weyrleader. D'ram would tell of G'dened's leadership, and announce that he was invoking Oldtimers' custom to Open the Weyr to any unattached bronzes that wished to fly Caylith, who was to be the next senior queen. Becoming Weyrleader Going into the flight, G'dened and Barnath were considered the favorites for the Weyrleadership, though all the Weyrs sent their best men for the flight. T'kul and B'zon, against all agreements and in spite of their banishment from the Northern Continent, flew in from Southern Weyr to join Caylith's mating flight. However, Barnath flew Caylith and G'dened became the Ista Weyrleader. Salth, T'kul's bronze, died of overexertion, being an elder dragon, leaving his rider in a state of grief-madness that led to an attempt on F'lar's life. The Benden Weyrleader, however, was the stronger part, and T'kul was killed. The sheer tension of the scene pushed Masterharper Robinton's old body too hard, and the beloved harper suffered a heart attack. However, G'dened was said to be so involved with Cosira, Caylith's rider, that he was unaware of what had happened. Reaction to the Fire Ball Flood, and the Felines Attacking G'dened would continue as Weyrleader of Ista for many years. As he aged, he became extremely conservative, to the point that some younger Weyrleaders wondered where he got the courage to come forward. However, despite many of his Oldtimer peers stepping down, G'dened refused to do the same. During the time after the Fire Ball Flood, G'dened was getting tired of answering questions about the implications surrounding the event. He was somewhat skeptical of the plan for dragonriders to begin a Sky Watch, but he was glad of the discovery of something they could do. Though it was uncertain how G'dened would react to the discovery of dragonic Telekinesis, his dragon Baranth was noted to have been in better color that he had for years, which is quite impressive, as the colours of older beasts tends to fade. Appearances * The White Dragon * The Skies of Pern ru:Г'денед Category:Eighth Pass Category:Ninth Pass Category:Dragonrider Category:Weyrleader Category:Ista Weyr